


Let it Snow

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko interacts with a relatively new friend, Drift and introduces him to the winter seasoned games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.  
> **
> 
> *Based off role play interaction influence.

“This is awesome, we can go sledding, build forts and…”, before the girl continued a devious smirk befell her face. She curled the corners of her mouth up and looked up at the other. “ _Hey_ Red”, she averted his attention and hit him square between the optics. “ **Think fast** ”, that warranted a sneer from the bounty hunter. Provided this was another mech he’d have fired back between the other’s optics as a warning shot, but this was Miko.

“Why..why would you do that?” Rather than giving the other a proper response she ran off giggling hurdling another snowball at him, but rather than at him just aimlessly in the air. “Your aim needs improvement” no sooner did he say that then it came back down arcing a bit and hitting the top of his helm. Now it would be fair to say he was a little annoyed, but the fact that this was just frozen water compacted into a ball he wagered to guess there was a reason she kept tossing it at him. In fact he wagered it might have been a game of sorts knowing the girl. With that the same smirk filled his face plate picking up a bit of snow himself and making a cube out of it. Thinking she was so clever and laughing she kept running noticing a shadow of proportionate size. She stopped rather than keep going and looked up only to get pummeled by a bot sized cube of snow. She disappeared into the pile of snow.

“Heh … eh … oops, hope I didn’t break you”. He laughed now and walked over stepping back when a small head popped out and tossed a bit of unshaped snow at him.

“Ha, ha, okay that was epic, but it’s called a **snowball** fight not a cube-fight thing! You’re doing it wrong.” she laughed and grinned tossing a snowball at him once again and ducking back into the snow.


End file.
